utopiatvfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilson Wilson
"I have, over the last five years, using various international laws, data protection acts, and Internet know-how, wiped all trace of me from the world... I'm invisible." Wilson Wilson is a main character during series 1 and series 2 of Utopia. Initially against The Network, Wilson defects to their side after learning what Janus does and deciding that their cause is just, and was brought on as Milner's protégé. Background Wilson is a survivalist geek and a conspiracy nerd who spends far more time than is healthy on the Internet. Brought up by his oddball hippie dad, the two keep a nuclear fallout shelter in their back garden. Wilson is an ardent believer in conspiracy theories, such as that the USA has developed and is testing a "tsunami bomb" that caused natural disasters in Asia, the CIA invented caffeine, and the Taliban alter Afghan heroin to make Western consumers infertile. His greatest flaw is that he is simultaneously suspicious of everything and extremely idealistic and trusting. Season 1 In S01E01 He is one of the four forum users "chosen" by Bejan Chervo to view the Utopia 2 manuscript, along with Becky, Ian Johnson, and Grant Leetham. While arranging to meet at a pub, Wilson and Ian are initially unaware that they are meeting each other, Wilson failing to wear blue and only making himself known when Becky arrives. Although their meeting is awkward at first, Wilson only making it worse by chatting with Ian about how "I didn't expect you to be..." "Tall?" "No, black." Becky breaks the ice and they begin discussing their lives. They eventually go back to Wilson's and after meeting his dad, Milton, go upstairs and get drunk. Bejan is killed before he can meet with the rest of them and the next day, Wilson tries to find him and learns of his "suicide" from detective Joshua Reynolds. Initially in disbelief, Wilson hacks into Bejan's medical files and learns that his apparent depression was added to his file recently. After informing Reynolds of this, he is told to just go home before a report is submitted about him. Ultimately Reynolds files a report about Wilson anyway, alerting Arby and Lee of his presence. Arby and Lee knock on his door and threaten him with a gun, later tying him up and torturing him for information. Lee proceeds to rub chilis, sand and bleach into his eyes one after another each time Wilson fails to answer the question "Where is Jessica Hyde?" whom Wilson at that time had not yet met or heard of. Wilson's right eye is gouged out with a spoon by Lee when he attempts to lie in answering the fourth time Arby asks him with the answer "She's dead." Arby then leaves Lee to kill Wilson, but Lee ends up going for a cigarette. Lee's smoke break gives him time to dislocate his thumbs and escape his handcuffs. Lee returns and finds Wilson waiting with his gun, deeply worrying Lee until he notices that he is still partially blind. When he attempts to get towards Wilson to take his gun back he almost makes it but Wilson manages to shoot him in his abdomen and escape. When Ian and Becky pick him up, he warns them they can't take him to hospital as they'll be looking for him there and begins worrying about his dad. While hiding at Becky's house, Becky bandages Wilson up as best as she can but tells Ian that he needs to go to the hospital. The group hear a knock at the door and Wilson exits holding Lee's gun warning them not to answer. Ian opens the door and on the other side find Jessica Hyde. In S01E02, Jessica takes the group on the run and tries to help them adjust to the new dynamic. Wilson is given heroin as a painkiller and later complains about this, stating that the Taliban have been altering Afghan heroin to make consumers infertile. He manages to create a makeshift eyepatch and after Ian and Jessica leave to find out about Jack Tate, he insists they find out if his dad is alright, discovering that although Jessica said she sent someone to collect him, she only told him this to keep him from panicking. When Becky discovers that The Network killed Milton Wilson, she lies to him as she also doesn't want him to panic and put the group in jeopardy. When the family whose house they are staying in arrive home unexpectedly, Becky holds them hostage and ties them up with Wilson, an act later commended by Jessica. When the group leave and meet Grant, actually an eleven year old boy, they have him sit with Wilson in the van. Wilson laughs at the fact Grant said he drove a porsche and shagged supermodels, after which Grant asks if Becky has a boyfriend. In S01E03, the group head to another house and while Becky suggests they wait for Jessica, both Wilson and Grant know how to break in. When the group debates over what to do with the manuscript, Wilson points out that Grant is on TV, leaving him horrified and insisting that it isn't him that committed the school shooting. Wilson and Ian wake up the next morning to find Grant gone with Jessica. Ian and Wilson argue over how to hack into the MI5 website, but are clearly struggling regardless of their methods. Becky suggests that they just call Milner using a phone, initially getting an amused reaction from them, but ultimately proving the best method. Wilson suggests that they can't be traced if the call is less than forty-two seconds which he just learned from Spooks, so they make it thirty. Ian gets through to Milner, telling her he's friends with Jessica Hyde, but Milner appears completely confused, unsure as to who she is. When she asks who Jessica is, he hangs up at thirty seconds. However, they are almost instantly called back by Milner, who tells them that the previous line was monitored and that they need to leave immediately and meet her in a chapel which is usually empty. As the group leave, they are followed by a skinhead man in a car. When the skinhead arrives at the chapel shortly after the group and has a standoff with Wilson, although Wilson is visibly shaking and unnerved, asking the skinhead nicely to lower his weapon. When the skinhead gives Wilson a countdown to lower his weapon, on three he is shot in the head by Milner. Milner removes her bullet from the man's head and asks Wilson to shoot both rounds of his shotgun into the man's head to cover her tracks. After doing this she points her gun at Wilson and asks why she should trust them, only to be met with the same response. The group talk with Milner near the chapel about the manuscript and learn that The Network want it because it contains the identity of Mr. Rabbit. After Milner confirms that this must be the reason, she gives the group a phone containing only her number, stating that "I can't do this alone." and that they can work together against The Network. She later gives Ian Alice Ward's address and he relays this information to Wilson and they go there to find her. When they arrive however, they find Grant and Alice running out of her house after Arby's bargain with Jessica and yell for them to get in before driving away. When Wilson sees a newspaper article reporting his father's death, he has a breakdown. After hearing Conran Letts explain the Network's motivation for developing Janus, Wilson is swayed to their side. He betrays his friends by releasing Letts and stabbing himself in the stomach to fake a struggle, after which he follows Jessica to the Corvadt building and turns on her before she can track down and kill the Assistant, who they believe to be Mr. Rabbit. He draws a gun on her but can't work up the courage to injure her, and when Grant exiting the elevator distracts him, Jessica stabs him and leaves him in the stairwell to his fate. Season 2 Wilson survives being stabbed and is adopted into the fold of The Network by Milner. She admires his dedication to the cause and attempts to show him the ways of well intentioned extremism, letting him in on top secrets about the upcoming release of Janus. Wilson is initially hesitant to commit violent acts, but after much coaching, he is able to kill two guards and Ian's brother in cold blood. Following Milner's death, Wilson takes on the role of Mr. Rabbit. Gallery Wilson-5.jpeg|Ian, Becky and Wilson meet for the first time Wilson-2.png|"My mate's gonna ask you a question." Wilson-4.jpg|"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Wilson.jpg|Wilson's appearance during series 1 Wilson-12.jpg|The group interrogate Conran Letts Wilson-8.png|Wilson, terrified at the sight of Lee Wilson-1.png|"Even? No, not by a longshot." Wilson-11.jpeg|Don't worry Wilson, we'll make a great team you and me. I can do stuff and you can keep an eye out." Wilson-9.jpg|Wilson squares off with Lee Wilson-3.jpg|Wilson attempts to find any clues on the photo of Jessica holding Milner captive Wilson-6.jpeg|Wilson and Leah share their findings of the adjustment made to Janus Wilson-7.png|"I don't think I am me." Wilson-13.png|All that remains of Wilson Wilson Wilson-10.jpg|Wilson becomes Mr. Rabbit Wilson-14.png|A cold storage containing five Russian flu canisters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fugitives Category:The Network